


Clockwork Conspiracies

by Dragonzye



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, Steampunk.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzye/pseuds/Dragonzye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment the dashing businessman appeared on Captain Irukas dirigible, Iruka was thrown into a race to save the world from the evil Orochimaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167477) by [ericales (anenko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/ericales). 



> This is my first fanfiction. Not BETA'd. Helpful comments welcome.

“Try it again!” Iruka called out as he finished his latest patchwork repair on the aging steam powered dirigible. Anko pulled the levers and the engine sputtered to life with a rumble.

Iruka sighed. “Finally. The boiler tubes are on their last legs. Let’s hope this patch holds long enough to get the gold for new ones.” He attempted to clean the grease from his hands, frowning when he only succeeded in spreading it around. His captains’ uniform wasn’t in much better shape and he had a smudge of grease on his cheek beneath the scar that crossed his nose.

“Maybe we should consider taking on passengers rather than just cargo” Anko replied as she stretched the kink out of her back. “They usually pay more.”

Iruka snorted. “Where would be put them? We all share a cabin as it is. I don’t think people would pay to be stored in the cargo hold. Besides,” he smirked at her “the minute they piss you off you will throw them overboard.”

Anko laughed sadistically. “I see it as doing my part to rid the world of its bastards.”

“Great for the world, bad for business” Iruka shot back as they left the engine room. “But you are right, we need to make more gold somehow. I’m a good engineer but there’s only so much patching that can hold the old girl together.” He fondly patted the copper walls of his beloved dirigible, the Will of Fire.

Anko replied by punching him in the shoulder. “Don’t get all melancholy on me now. We will be fine. We always make it through this kind of shit with luck and balls.” She said while giving him a giant smile that looked out of place on her normally sneering features. Iruka laughed.

“I’m going to take a shower” Anko continued as she began unlacing her corset. “You should see if Naruto is back with the provisions. The sooner we get out of Sound city the better. This place always gives me the creeps.”

Iruka hummed his agreement and headed toward the bridge as Anko went to shower.

As he entered the bridge, still rubbing at the grease on his hands and cursing under his breath, he was stopped short by the sight of a man in his captains’ chair. The strange man had spiky silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and was well dressed in a deep green suit, a top hat held in one hand and an expensive looking walking cane in the other. The man was handsome, but what really caught Irukas attention was the dark monocle over his left eye. It was so shaded the eye couldn’t be seen.

Iruka frowned at the man. “What are you doing on my airship?” he demanded while subtly making his way to the pistol he always kept hidden on the bridge.

The man took a moment to look Iruka over appreciatively. His visible grey eye lingered on the strands of hair that had fallen from his low binding to frame his face. “My name is Kakashi Hatake and I would like to purchase passage to Leaf city on your…fine vessel” the man replied in a smooth deep voice with a hint of mockery for the old dirigible.

Irukas eyes narrowed. “I’m afraid I will have to decline” he replied in a voice that left no question that he was happy to be refusing. “This is a cargo ship and there is only one cabin. There is no room for you here. I’m sure one of the many passenger ships would be happy to accommodate you.” It was a clear dismissal.

Kakashi hummed. ”I’m afraid I must insist. It is quite urgent that I get to Leaf as soon as possible and there are no passenger ships leaving for another day.” He pulled a large sack out of his coat and threw it on the small table adjacent to the captain’s chair. The sound of coins clinking gave away the contents. “I will make it worth your while.” Kakashi smirked at the conflicting emotions playing across Irukas expressive face.

Damn Iruka thought as he stared from the man to the sack of gold. He could tell it was enough to fix the boiler tubes with sufficient left over to take care of other needed repairs. He let out his breath harshly. “Fine. But you are sharing a cabin with 3 other people. And don’t expect any gourmet meals. This isn’t a luxury cruise” he grumbled.

Kakashi flashed an almost relieved smile. “Excellent. We leave soon I trust?”He asked as he stood gracefully. Iruka was struck by how tall the man was. Iruka only came up to his nose and he didn’t consider himself particularly short.

“As soon as my last crewmember arrives.” As Iruka answered Anko strode into the bridge.

“Who’s this dandy?” She quipped, eyeing the businessman. Kakashi eyed her in return taking in the cleavage increasing corset and the ruffled skirt that was long in the back and short in the front, showing off her long legs.

Iruka replied before Kakashi could. “He’s our guest for our voyage to Leaf.” He held the bag of gold up for Anko to see. Her eyes lit up.

“Ohhhhh well in that case welcome aboard. We share a room. You get a mattress on the floor. And no peeking while I’m showering!” She insisted.

“Madam, I assure you, you have nothing I wish to see” Kakashi shot back with a smirk.

Anko flushed in anger for a moment then smiled wickedly. “Fine. No peeking on our cute little captain then.”

“Anko!” Iruka protested and he blushed red. Kakashi threw his head back and laughed. “No promises” Kakashi replied with a wink.

“Oh for god’s sake” Iruka groused. “I’m going to take a shower. You will stay on the bridge” he glared at Kakashi who only have him an innocent smile in return. “Anko, prepare the ship. We leave as soon as Naruto returns.”

Anko gave a cheeky salute. “Yes, boss.”

****************************************************************************

It was always a relief to leave Sound city. It was full of thieves and murderers, and people tended to go missing with alarming regularity. There was even talk of monsters lurking in the shadows. If the boiler tubes hadn’t ruptured Iruka never would have stopped there. At least the stop had made them enough money to fix the ship Iruka thought as he glanced sideways at their unexpected guest.

Iruka expertly steered the ship out of the docking bay and reached cruising altitude and speed. Naruto was setting up Kakashi’s bed in the cabin and Anko was monitoring the engine room to make sure the patch was holding. The silence on the bridge was unnerving Iruka so he decided to make small talk.

“So what business are you in?” he asked casually.

Kakashi stared at him a moment before replying “I’m an antique weapons dealer. I work with all weapons but specialize in swords.”

Iruka blinked. He wasn’t expecting that. “Must be interesting. I always wondered if my fathers old pistol was worth anything. It’s a Steamsmith 45 with an extra chamber.”

“Those are rare” Kakashi replied. “It could be worth a lot if it’s in good condition. May I see it?”

“Of course.” As Iruka stood to retrieve the pistol the ship lurched violently. Iruka was thrown to the floor while Kakashi barely hung on to his seat. Iruka scrambled to the intercom. “Anko what’s happening, is the engine failing?!”

“It’s not the engine!” She yelled in return. “Were under attack!”

Iruka was stunned. He glanced out the front to see 3 small air skiffs circling the dirigible. They fired again rocking the ship. “Shit! Naruto, Anko, counterattack!”

“You have defenses on this thing?” Kakashi asked in surprise.

Iruka chuckled without humor. “We always like to be prepared.”

The ship rattled as Naruto and Anko fired the hidden cannons. Explosions surrounded the ship with fire and smoke. Iruka flipped open a hidden panel on the console and pressed a series of buttons. Kakashi was astounded to see smoke bombs exploding and magnetic bombs flying out and attaching themselves to the attacking ships. Iruka waited until each ship had several bombs before pushing a large red button. The resulting explosion rocked the dirigible violently.

“Nice Iruka you got two of them down!” Anko yelled.

“Take out that third one, I’m out of magnet bombs!” Iruka hollered back.

The sound of cannon fire continued and the ship was rocked by more blasts from the skiff. Iruka shot off more smoke bombs trying to throw off the skiffs aim.

“We’re taking too much damage! Get that thing down!” Iruka called desperately. He pulled up the targeting system for the gun mounted at the front of the ship. After missing several shots he managed to clip the wing of the skiff. That slowed it down enough for Naruto to finish it off with an impressive explosion.

Iruka paused for a moment and sighed in relief when no more sounds of battle were heard. Narutos voice carried around the ship. “Woo Hooo! Take that ya bastards!” Iruka chuckled at the enthusiastic blonde.

“That was very impressive.” Kakashi commented. “Seems I was right to choose your ship.”  
Anko snorted as she entered the bridge. “I bet you think so. Especially since I’m pretty sure they were after you.” She glared.

Iruka looked at Kakashi. “Is that true?” He asked, angry. “If you’re going to get us killed I’ll toss you over the side right now!”

“Now, now please calm down. I promise I will explain everything.” Kakashi said complacently. “Yes they were after me. I stole something from the leader of Sound city, Orochimaru. I knew he would sic his little pet Sasuke on me. I just didn’t think they would catch up so fast.” He ran a hand through his hard in frustration.

“So if we give you and whatever you stole back, they would leave us alone right?” Naruto demanded

“For now yes. But there are much larger consequences, for the whole world, if Orochimaru gets the item back.” He turned to Iruka. “I did not mean to endanger you or your crew. But it is imperative I get this item back to Leaf.”

“Explain. Everything.” Iruka said curtly.

Kakashi nodded. “I’m a member of the Anbu society. It’s a secret society dedicated to stopping all the crackpots out there with delusions of conquering the world. Orochimaru just happens to be one of them.” Kakashi paused a moment. “Several years ago a meteor crashed into the ocean near sound. Orochimaru retrieved it and in the center of the rock was a gemstone harder than a diamond that emitted pulses that interrupted all forms of tech including steam power and clockwork.

“Orochimaru planned to use an amplifier to disrupt the world’s tech and take control. The amplifier was completed and being attached to his personal airship when I stole the gem. If he gets the gem back it won’t be long before the world is under his control.”

“Why not just destroy it?” Naruto interjected.

“It can’t be crushed by anything but tech. It’s too hard. And tech is useless around it. Unfortunately the best we can do is hide it. That’s why I need to get to Leaf city and give the gem to the society before Sasuke and his goons catch up.”

Iruka finally spoke up. “That’s quite a story. Why should we believe you? You could just be a jewel thief looking to sell the gem.”

Kakashi nodded again. “That’s fair. I’ll show you then. Brace yourselves” he warned as he took a small metal box out of his pocket. As soon as he opened the box, revealing a deep blue gem that seemed to emit a soft glow, the dirigible gave a small shake and the engine died.

“What the hell!” Anko screamed as she turned to race back to the engine room. Kakashi calmly closed the box and the engine started purring again like nothing had happened. The three crewmembers stared at Kakashi in stunned silence.

Kakashi finally broke the silence. “Will you help me keep this out of Orochimarus hands? I can’t do it without you.”

Iruka ran a hand over his face. “Yeah. I can’t let something like that run rampant through my skies. But we have to make a pit stop. The ship took too much damage in the battle and she was already shaky before.”

“Stopping will give Sasuke a chance to catch up” Kakashi frowned.

“We don’t have a choice.” Iruka guided the ship into a new course. “With the damage we took it would be a miracle if we made it to Leaf city in one piece. But don’t worry” Iruka shot him a grin “I know a safe place to hide out for a bit.”

Iruka glanced up at Kakashi as he put a hand on Irukas shoulder. Kakashi leaned down and murmured “thank you” in Irukas ear causing the smaller man to blush.

Kakashi smiled. “You know, you really are cute when you blush.”

Anko and Naruto whistled and cat called. “Out!” Iruka yelled. “Go inspect the damage and ready the ship for docking you pain in the arses.” They ran out of the bridge laughing leaving a chuckling Kakashi and a furiously blushing Iruka behind.

*******************************************************************************

“Ruka!” the man with spiky black hair and a leather strap across his nose called out as he grabbed Iruka in an enthusiastic hug that lifted him off the ground a few inches. “My favorite little troublemaker. How have you been?” He asked with a large grin.

Iruka laughed and hugged him back just as fiercely. Kakashi, watching from the off ramp, felt a twinge of jealousy. “As well as always Ko. I need your and Izumos help though. My ship got a bit banged up.”

“A bit?!” Izumo said incredulously while staring at the damaged ship. “It looks like you took on a fleet of air pirates!” The damage was even more obvious on the outside then it was on the inside. Scorch marks, dents and a few holes riddled the exterior.

“Eh, yeah, the boiler tubes are shot too.” Iruka replied and he scratched the back of his head nervously. “And I need more magnetic bombs and a refill on smoke flares and cannon ammo. I have gold this time though!”

Kotetsu stared at Iruka in amazement. “You never do anything half way do you?” He asked in an amused voice.

“At least my life is never boring” Iruka laughed in reply. “Oh and we need to get this repaired quickly. Our, uh, guest” He gestured toward Kakashi “is in a hurry. Think we can pull an all nighter?”

“Yeah” Izumo sighed while adjusting the cap he always wore. “But you need to go into town to get the replacement boiler tubes. We don’t have any in the shop.” The ‘shop’ was a hidden airship repair dock near Lightning city. It catered to those who needed repairs or explosives with no questions asked. Kakashi had been amazed when the hidden gate had opened in the side of the mountain.

“That’s fine. You guys get started on repairs and Naruto and I will go into the city to get the tubes.” Iruka pulled Naruto away from Kotetsu who was giving him a noogie and turned to leave.

“Wait. I should go with you.” Kakashi protested. “I know nothing of engineering so I’m useless here.”

Kotetsu snickered. “I’m sure we can think of something for you to do fancy man.”

Chuckling Iruka agreed with Kotetsu. “You need to stay here and watch over certain items” he said meaningfully. “It would be too dangerous to have you wandering around town. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine.” He finished with a smile. “Come on Naruto lets go.”

“Yay, shopping trip!” the young man called out enthusiastically as he bounded out the door followed by a more sedate Iruka. Kakashi frowned.

“Quit making that face rich man and help bang out these dents” Kotetsu called out.

“My name is Kakashi” he growled out in response.

“Whatever you say richie.” Kotetsu taunted with a smirk. Kakashi just sighed and got to work.

******************************************************************************

“That Kakashi guy is weird” Naruto commented as they walked the streets. His face was lit by a bolt of lightning as Iruka turned to respond. Lightning city was named for the constant storm clouds that circled the mountain the city sat on. Lightning was a constant occurrence and the people who lived there harnessed it for power.

“He’s just from a different part of society then us. You might have been the same if you grew up in a rich family." Iruka chided.

Naruto made a face. “Glad I grew up poor with you then. I’d hate to be stuck in a stuffy shop having tea and missing out on all the fun.” He gave a cheeky grin. “Besides rich people aren’t supposed to curse and that would be boring.”

“You shouldn’t either” Iruka responded with fold exasperation. “But I’m glad we grew up together too” He ruffled Narutos hair. Naruto laughed and ducked. “Quiiiiiit” Naruto jokingly protested as he readjusted the goggles he always wore on his forehead.

The atmosphere suddenly turned tense as several people in the shadows moved to block their path. Iruka reached for his pistol while Naruto grabbed the knives he wore strapped to his back. Lightning flashed and the two were horrified by what was revealed. The things looked like they used to be human but were remade with spare parts and clockwork tech. They all had random limbs replaced with tech prostheses and were stitched up and scarred in revolting places. Just as Iruka took a step back to run, a man came out of the shadows.

“There’s no need for running. I don’t wish to harm you” The man spoke in an emotionless voice. He was dressed in a very elegant dark blue suit with a ruffled white undershirt. His skin was even paler then Kakashi’s and his hair and eyes were jet black. “All I want is the gem. If you bring it to me, you will be left alone.”

Iruka frowned. “You must be Sasuke.” The man bowed slightly, almost mockingly, as an affirmative. “I’m afraid you’re too late. Kakashi took the gem and left on another airship. He didn’t want to wait for repairs.” Iruka lied, hoping the cold man would buy the story.

“Hmmm that’s a shame. It seems you are no longer useful to me then.” Lightning flashed brightly and the monsters behind him growled as he said this.

Naruto gave an impressive growl in return. “Screw you ya bastard!” He shouted. “Go away before I shove your cane up your prissy ass!”

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was just noticing him for the first time. He looked Naruto up and down with a sneer, taking in his plain shirt tucked into slacks held up with suspenders. “You are quite mouthy aren’t you? What else can be expected from a gutter rat I suppose.”

Naruto snarled but before he could do anything stupid Iruka threw down a flash bomb, momentarily blinding Sasuke, and pulled him in the other direction. Naruto protested as they ran. “Come on Iruka! I could have taken that pansy!”

“Maybe. But those things behind him looked strong. This is not a time to be hot headed. We need to lose these guys.”Iruka glanced around looking for an escape. “There, go down that narrow alley!” They shuffled down the steep narrow path as Iruka set bomb traps and tripwires quickly behind them. “Up there! Climb onto that balcony and hide in the storage closet!” The brothers quickly hid themselves and waited for sounds of being pursued. Iruka jerked slightly when he heard the bomb go off and the howl of one of the monsters as the tripwire cut into its legs. He motioned Naruto to stay quiet. They barely breathed as the monsters lumbered by and continued down the path, horrific features illuminated by another bolt of lightning.

Iruka let out a near silent sigh of relief. “Come on we need to get those tubes and get back without being seen. “

“Where is the shop? If we wander around we’ll be spotted” Naruto protested.

Iruka gave him a grin. ”I didn’t choose this spot randomly. The shop is right across the way. Let’s get going. And stay in the shadows.”

“Right.”

***************************************************************************

Iruka returned to the shop to find Kakashi without his jacket, sleeves rolled up, hammering out dents. He grinned “So the businessman can do manual labor.”

“I’m a man of many talents” Kakashi responded with a leer causing Iruka to blush slightly.

Izumo called out from the top of the ship “Took you long enough. Did you stop and get a drink or something?”

“No just ran into some unfriendly people.” Kakashi looked up at Iruka, worry written on his face. Iruka shook his head and gave him a look that said they would talk about it later. Kakashi nodded but didn’t lose the frown. “I got the tubes. Naruto and I will be in the engine putting them in.” Iruka said as he boarded the dirigible.

Naruto was still tense. When they got to the relatively private engine room he finally spoke. “What were those freaky things? I have never seen anything like it. And that guy, Sasuke. He’s so cold. Like he’s a robot.”

“I don’t know” Iruka sighed. “Whatever they were we don’t want to deal with them. We need to get to Leaf City and get rid of this gem fast.” The thought of Kakashi leaving along with the gem gave Iruka a pang of sadness. He ignored it. “Let’s get these tubes in.” he stated as he rolled up his sleeves.

**********************************************************************************

Groans were heard all over the cabin when the alarm went off. They had only gotten a few hours sleep after working on the ship most of the night. Iruka sat up on his mattress rubbing his eyes and ignoring the whining coming from Narutos hammock. He opened his eyes to find Kakashi staring at him with a soft smile. Iruka noticed Kakashi still had his monocle on and wondered if he slept in it. “What?” Iruka demanded, trying to keep down a blush.

“You’re rather adorable when you’re sleepy” he said softly. Iruka lost the fight against the blush.

A snort broke the moment. “Get a room you two. It’s too early in the morning for that lovey crap.” Anko grumbled and she stomped towards the shower.

Iruka laughed awkwardly and sleepily stumbled over to Naruto to wake up the lightly snoring again blonde. “You can have the shower next.” He told Kakashi. “I’ll start getting the ship ready to depart.”

“I appreciate that.” Iruka jumped as Kakashi spoke close to his ear. He hadn’t realized the man had come so close. “You know we could save time and water and share a shower.” He murmured suggestively.

“Somehow I don’t think showering with you will save much time.” Iruka turned and poked Kakashi gently in the chest and grinned. “Now stop flirting and get ready.”

Kakashi grinned playfully. “Yes, captain” he purred and once more Iruka cursed his easily reddened cheeks.

*****************************************************************************

“Thanks guys. What would I do without you” Iruka hugged the shop owners as he thanked them.

“Crash and burn in the sea?” “Get stranded on a mountain?” Kotetsu and Izumo responded simultaneously. Iruka whapped them on the back of their heads before resuming the hug.

Izumo’s eyes turned serious. “I know you’re mixed up in something Iruka. We don’t ask questions and we trust you. But be careful. I don’t want to lose our favorite customer.”

“Don’t worry” Iruka smiled. “I’ve been in bigger messes then this. Thanks for bailing me out again.” He squeaked as Kotetsu suddenly squeezed him. Laughing he pulled away from the partners and waved as he boarded the ship.

“Ok let’s get to Leaf city” He exclaimed as he entered the bridge. “And hope we don’t get attacked again on the way. Especially since I already spent all the gold” he grinned.

Anko gave an angry grunt. “All of it?! I wanted new boots!”

“Hey repairing an old and damaged dirigible isn’t cheap!” The captain retorted. “You can get new boots out of our next cargo run. If we survive this one that is.”

Kakashi hummed. “Speaking of that, what happened to you while you were in Lightning City?”

Iruka explained the run in with Sasuke with Naruto randomly injecting comments and curses. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t buy the lie I told him. So we need to keep a watch out for any attacks on the way.”

“Damn” Kakashi cursed. “He’s more aggressive then I thought.” He looked at Iruka. “And now he knows what you look like. I’ve put you in even more danger” he said softly.

Iruka gave a mild glare. “Don’t go apologizing again. It’s not like I wouldn’t have helped anyway. Nobody messes with my ship. Actually” Iruka paused, “I’d like to see this through. I want to go to the society with you and finish this.”

Anko nodded and Naruto shouted and enthusiastic “Yeah!” in agreement.

“I was hoping you would say that” Kakashi smiled. “When we get to leaf we will head to the home of some friends and fellow Anbu. The members should be gathered there and we will decide how to proceed.”

“Sounds like a good plan. By the way, do you know what those monsters were? I’ve never seen anything so horrid before” Iruka asked grimly.

Kakashi looked thoughtful. “I’m not entirely sure but there are certainly a lot of rumors of Orochimarus medical experimentation. He has been obsessed for years with immortality and making the ‘perfect soldier’. Sounds like he’s trying to meld humans and tech.”

“That’s horrible” Iruka gasped. Anko looked pissed and Naruto looked he might throw up.

Kakashi nodded. “But not surprising. Orochimaru has been insane for years. Pretty much all of his experiments are unethical or illegal. That’s why keeping this gem from him is so important. Can you imagine a world ruled by such a man?”

Iruka shook his head and was silent a moment. “Right. Anko, Naruto, take watch. Let’s get to leaf City in one piece this time.”

*********************************************************************************

They arrived at Leaf City in the early evening. The city was lit up with thousands of lights making it twinkle like a field of stars. Iruka maneuvered the ship into a more secluded dock, trying to avoid the main thoroughfare and hopefully avoid the notice of Orochimarus goons. Anko and Naruto remained to guard the ship while Iruka and Kakashi made their way to the meeting house, sticking to the shadows and taking back lanes. They finally arrived at an elegant row house with a brick exterior and a set of stairs with intricate wrought iron rails leading to the main door. Kakashi paused in the alley across from the home.

“What’s wrong?” Iruka whispered.

Kakashi was tense and his visible eye was narrowed. “There’s no lights on. Something’s wrong.” He murmured lowly. He glanced at Iruka. “We have to go inside. It might be dangerous. Be ready.”  
Iruka nodded and palmed his pistol as they waited until the street was mostly clear before making a run for the door. Kakashi pulled out a key and quickly let them inside. Iruka gasped as the lights were flicked on. The home had been broken into and the room was trashed with broken glass and furniture scattered around.

“Asuma! Kurenai!” Kakashi called out as he rushed to search the rest of the house. As Kakashi ran up the stairs Iruka entered what used to be the music room. A piano was on its side and a smashed violin was strewn around the floor. He began to dig around the mess for clues when something under the piano remains moved. Iruka let out an unmanly yelp and back away quickly aiming his pistol at the spot.

To his eternal surprise, a small clockwork pug dog crawled out of the wreckage. It gave a tinny sounding bark. Irukas heart melted a little. “Aww you’re a cute little guy. Do you belong the homes owners?” He asked as he heard Kakashi coming back down the stairs.

“Actually he’s mine.” Kakashi said as he entered the room. “Pakkun what happened here?” He asked the dog intently.

Iruka was once again shocked when the pug answered in a mechanical voice. “Asuma and Kurenai are safe. They got warning that Orochimarus thugs were coming and they escaped to Tsunade’s bar. I was hidden here to tell you to follow them. All the members are there waiting for you.”

“H-how…how is it talking?” Iruka stuttered.

Kakashi smiled fondly as he picked the pug up. “I don’t know. I inherited him from my father and as I said before, I’m not much of an engineer. You can tinker with him later” Kakashi promised “but for now let’s head to the Hokage bar and meet with the others.”

Iruka flushed happily, realizing the trust Kakashi was showing him in allowing Iruka to examine such an amazing piece of tech. “Ok, is the bar far from here?”

“Just a couple of streets over. Let’s go out the back door.”

*********************************************************************************

The Hokage bar was a plain, nondescript bar with only an unlit sign and a plain red door in front. If Kakashi hadn’t pointed it out, Iruka would have probably passed it unknowingly. Kakashi pulled Iruka into the alley beside the bar muttering about a back door being safer. The bar was dark and smoky, with hookahs randomly placed around the floor and sultry jazz setting the mood. A few patrons glanced at them but most ignored the newcomers for their own companions or their lonely drinks.

“This way” Kakashi said softly and he gripped Irukas hand and tugged him gently toward a door partially hidden by curtains. The room behind the door was a small sitting room with a fireplace and a couple of cozy looking chairs.

“No one’s here” Iruka pointed out. Kakashi just grinned and moved a rug exposing a trapdoor in the floor. The lid silently swung open with Kakashi’s pull and he gave Iruka a small bow. “After you my dear” muttered softly.

Iruka nodded and carefully made his way down the steep steps. He froze at the bottom when he was greeted by a pistol shoved in his face.

“Who are you?!” demanded a man with a strangely long toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

Kakashi descended behind him and placed his hands on Irukas shoulders. “Calm down Genma.” He said in a commanding voice. Iruka suppressed a shiver at the sexy sound. “He’s on our side. I wouldn’t have made it here if it wasn’t for him.”

The gun lowered. “Sorry man. Can’t be too careful you know.” Genma apologized. “Come on in. Everybody’s waiting.” He turned toward a large room with eight others sitting around a circular table.

Kakashi steered Iruka into the room. “Everyone, this is Iruka, a dirigible captain. I wouldn’t have made it back here without him. He is going to help hide the gem.” Kakashi made introductions “Iruka this is Genma, Raido, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Ebisu, Ibiki, Jiraiya and our leader Tsunade.”

Iruka bowed. “A Pleasure.” He and Kakashi took a seat.

Kakashi spoke first and explained everything that had happened to that point, with Iruka adding in the encounter at Lightning City. He pulled the gem box out of his coat, opened it and placed it on the table.

Ebisu twitched. “So that’s what’s causing all this trouble. I should hide it in my book shop. No one would ever find it hidden in a fake book there.” He said eagerly.

“No!” the one Kakashi called Gai bellowed loudly. “It would be safest in my recreation facility! Why, no one would try to steal it when it’s surrounded by so many of my strong, youthful students!” Iruka could swear he saw sparkles around the man. It may have just been his blindingly white teeth.

Ibiki cut in in a gruff voice before Gai could continue his speech. “Best place would be here at the bar. With me as the bouncer, no one would get to it.” He grinned frighteningly, the scars on his face scrunching up.

“I vote for Ibiki” Kakashi stated in an almost bored voice. “Gai would be too easily tricked by someone claiming they want to be a new student and Ebisu would probably lose it.”

Ebisu let out an offended squawk as Gai clutched his heart dramatically. “Gah, Kakashi! Such a hip cat! So happening!”

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Enough. We can’t keep the gem here. If it is ever found, Leaf could be shut down before we even knew what was happening since this city runs on tech. I have arranged for a colleague in Mist city to take care of it. Mist was chosen because they depend on water power which is unaffected by the gem. Kakashi and Iruka will take the gem there.“ She handed Kakashi a folded paper. “That paper has the name of our contact in mist. You and I are the only ones who will know. The less people who know where it is the better. Now, we know the bar is under surveillance and Sasuke is aware of our meeting. So the rest of us will all head to different cities. This will hopefully throw Sasuke off as he won’t know which one of us has the gem.”

Everyone nodded. “The voyage from Leaf to Mist takes more than one load of fuel. I will need to stop in Sand City on the way.” Iruka pointed out as Kakashi walked over to the fireplace and read the name on the paper: Shizune. He then tore it up and threw it in the fire.

“I understand. Take all precautions while there. Sand is a Leaf ally but Sasuke and Orochimaru are very deceitful and I wouldn’t put anything past them.” Tsunade stood tiredly. “We will all stay the night here and leave together in the morning. Ibiki will keep watch tonight.”

********************************************************************************

Kakashi glanced around the bridge. “Where are Anko and Naruto?” he asked as Iruka pulled the ship out of dock.

“I told them to take a nap. They were up all night watching the ship and I think we should be fine for a while Sasuke decides who to follow. Pakkun is back there too.” Iruka answered distractedly as he maneuvered around the heavy airship traffic.

He watched Iruka steer the ship with calm ease and a confidence that only came from years of experience. “You’ve been a captain for a long time haven’t you.” It was a statement more than a question.

Iruka didn’t answer for a moment. As he left Leaf City airspace and the traffic thinned out he finally replied. “I got this ship when I was 16. We’ve been through a lot together. Running cargo through pirate infested skies, avoiding the dragon’s fire in northern fire country,” He gave Kakashi a smirk “escorting dangerous businessmen.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Sixteen is very young to captain a dirigible. Even a smaller model like this one. How did you get it?”

“Ah” Iruka hesitated “why do you want to know?” He asked almost suspiciously.

The tall man smiled gently. “No nefarious reason I assure you. I….like you. And I want to get to know you better.”

Iruka blushed and relaxed a bit. “I’ll start from the beginning then. Naruto and I grew up in the same orphanage in Lightning city. Izumo and Kotetsu were there too. That’s why they are such close friends. But Naruto” he paused “he came to the orphanage when I was eleven. He was six at the time. He was the youngest and loudest. The older kids picked on him terribly. One day I had had enough and punched the main tormenter. Knocked him out” Iruka chuckled at the memory. “After that Naruto followed me around everywhere and even started calling me ‘brother’. At first it was annoying but he grew on me. After a while I started calling him brother too. We’ve been together ever since.

“As for the Will of fire, she used to be a heap of junk in the scrap yard. Izumo and Kotetsu were natural skilled engineers and they would let me follow them around while they built stuff in the yard. I learned everything I know about engineering from them. When they found the old broken down dirigible they decided to repair her. The three of us worked on her for almost two years. On my sixteenth birthday she was complete and flew like a dream on the test flight. By then Izumo and Kotetsu were eighteen and had started their own shop. So they gave the ship to me as a birthday present as long as I promised to always let them do any needed repairs.”

“That explains the unique defenses” Kakashi chuckled. “Those two do seem crazy enough to put something like that on a cargo ship.”

Iruka laughed with Kakashi. “They are crazy but I love them. As soon as they gave me the ship I packed up to leave. I wasn’t going to take Naruto originally since he was only ten, but he begged and I am weak against his kicked puppy look. So a sixteen year old and a ten year old started doing cargo runs on a rebuilt dirigible. Now twenty four and eighteen and still going.” Iruka smiled fondly at the memories.

“That’s amazing. Didn’t the orphanage notice you were missing?” Kakashi asked curiously.

Iruka snorted. “Noticed and cared are two different things. They didn’t mind that there were two less mouths to feed.”

“I see.” Kakashi frowned. “What about Anko?”

“She was an orphan too but living on the streets. We met her on our 5th cargo run to Sand City. She had stolen our cargo and refused to give it back until we let her be a crewmember. We thought she would get bored and leave after a while.” Iruka laughed quietly. “She sure surprised us. But she’s family now so it wouldn’t be the same without her.”

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment. “You have barely been scraping by all your life haven’t you?” He asked quietly.

“We have what we need. Enough food, family, friends and our home in the skies.” Iruka stated firmly. He jumped slightly when Kakashi placed his hand over Irukas.

“After this is all over, I want to take you out to dinner.” He smiled at Iruka. “Will you go with me?”

Iruka blushed. “Yes. I’ll go with you.” He replied softly as Kakashi leaned in closer. Iruka lifted his face and his eyes began to close as their lips almost touched.

“HEY LOVEBIRDS!” Anko called out as she came up behind them and planted a hand on their shoulders. Iruka jerked back and Kakashi groaned in irritation.

Iruka spoke before his brain could catch up. “Damnit Anko you’re such a cockblocker!” The bridge was dead silent for a moment before Anko and Kakashi burst out laughing. Iruka groaned and buried his scarlet face in his hands.

*******************************************************************************

By the time they got to Sand City, Irukas face had gone from flaming red to a mild pink. He was still ignoring Anko’s teasing and Kakashi’s chuckling. “We’re here.” He called out. “Everyone stay near the ship and watch for anyone suspicious while I get the load of coal. Since its midday, hopefully if they are following us they won’t try anything too bold.”

Naruto whooped. “I’m going to that ramen shop in front to pick up lunch. It’s in view of the ship and crowded.” He added quickly when Iruka looked like he would protest.

Iruka frowned but let him go. It should be safe enough he thought. As Naruto ran to get food, Iruka haggled with the dock master for a load of coal and Kakashi kept watch. Anko went down into the engine room to open the coal bay.

The dock was rocked by a sudden explosion. Iruka gasped when he realized it was coming from the ramen shop. “Naruto!” he called out as he ran with Kakashi on his heels. Smoke poured out of the shop as people ran screaming from the area. Iruka fought his way through the fleeing crowds into the shop and called out for Naruto. He was abruptly hit in the stomach hard enough to send him flying back out the door. “Iruka!” Kakashi was immediately there to help him up.

As soon as Iruka stood one of Orochimarus monsters lumbered out of the shop. “Shit!” Iruka swore. A quick glance around the dock showed they were alone, everyone else having fled. “Looks like we get to take this guy ourselves Kakashi.”

Kakashi nodded and pulled out his cane. “You’re going to fight it with a stick!?” Iruka asked incredulously. Kakashi smirked. “Nope” he answered as he pulled a long sword out of the cane.

Iruka blinked. “Impressive. Now let’s get Naruto.” Iruka pulled out his pistol and aimed a shot at the goon’s chest. The bullet merely bounced off the leathery skin. “This is going to be harder than I thought.”

Kakashi ran towards the fiend expertly slashing his sword and piercing places on its body that would kill a normal human. The monster staggered a bit but continued to shamble towards them.

Kakashi growled in frustration. “It must have a weak spot.” He rushed again aiming at the stomach and head with sword strikes and blows. The monster was barely affected.

“Move away!” Iruka called out as he hurled a small bomb towards it. The bomb managed to make the thing reel back, but only momentarily.”The tech! We have to get its tech off!” Iruka called as he ran at the goon. He grabbed a panel on its shoulder and pulled as hard as he could. There was a horrific ripping wet sound as the panel came off with some tubes leaking glowing green fluid. Iruka threw the tech to the side and tried to move away from the monster. He only made it one step before the thing grabbed him around the throat and held him off the ground.

“IRUKA!” Kakashi rushed to help but was stopped when the monster slammed his free hand into the side of his head and sent him flying. Iruka was gasping for air trying to get the hand around his throat to release when a small flash shot by his shoulder and latched onto a small wire coming out of the attackers head. The monster howled and released Iruka as it tried to rip Pakkun from his death grip on the wire. He finally succeeded in tossing Pakkun to the ground but the wire went with him and the thing jerked and collapsed, not moving.

Iruka looked up as he tried to get his breath back to see Kakashi running toward him with a worried look. “Are you ok?” Kakashi asked as he helped Iruka up. “Yeah,” Iruka answered sadly “but Pakkun’s not.”

Kakashi followed his gaze to the broken pug on the ground. He gently picked up the still form and asked “Can you fix him?” He looked at Iruka almost desperately.

“I don’t know” Iruka replied honestly. “I didn’t get to examine him while he was working. But I will do everything I can. I promise.”

Kakashi smiled a little sadly. “Thank you” he whispered.

Iruka gave the still monster a wide berth and ran back into the ramen shop calling for Naruto. The shop was empty except for broken bowls and smoke. Running back outside he called to Kakashi in a panicked voice “I can’t find Naruto!”

“I found him” Kakashi replied grimly. Iruka followed his gaze to the roof of the shop. Sasuke was standing there with a smug look on his face. Behind him were two more monsters, one of them holding an unconscious Naruto.

Sasuke clapped mockingly. “Very impressive. You took down a soldier. That’s a first. But though you won the battle, the war is mine. Bring the gem to Cloud City and you will get your boy back. If you don’t, he dies.”

“What if I don’t have the gem?” Kakashi replied angrily. “One of the other Anbu could have it.”

Sasuke just laughed and gestured behind himself. Ebisu stepped forward from his spot behind the ‘soldiers’. Kakashi snarled “Ebisu you damn traitor! We are supposed to stop guys like this not help them!”

“What can I say?” Ebisu shrugged. “They offered me a deal I couldn’t refuse.”

Sasuke reached into his long coat. “Yes about that deal,” he said and Ebisu gasped and looked down at the sword now sticking out of his chest. “I’m afraid I lied.” Sasuke pulled the sword back and Ebisu tumbled off the roof and fell limply to the dock, clearly dead.

Iruka covered his mouth and looked green. Sasuke pinned them with a cold stare. “That was a warning. Bring Orochimaru the gem if you want to spare the mouthy brat the same fate.” Throwing down a flash bomb, he momentarily blinded the two on the dock. When they looked up he was gone.

“Naruto” Iruka whispered in a pained voice, frightened for his little brother.

Kakashi slipped an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry. We will get him back.” The hand on his shoulder tightened. “I won’t let them get away with this.” He growled.

Glancing up at Kakashi, Iruka gasped and froze. The ever present monocle had been knocked away during the fight and the eye beneath it was a bright red. What was more amazing is Iruka could see tiny clockwork gears moving behind the iris. “Your eye” he gasped.

Kakashi reached up and seemed to just realize his monocle was missing. He sighed and started looking for the missing spectacle. ”I will explain Iruka.” He promised as he picked up the now cracked piece. “But right now we need to head for Cloud City.”

Iruka nodded. “Let’s get that coal loaded then. We don’t have much time.”

***************************************************************************

Naruto came to on the bridge of an airship completely unlike his own. The floor was covered in a lush crimson carpet and everything was pristinely clean. It was also much larger. Most of Irukas airship would fit in the bridge alone. As he tried to get up he realized he had been tied to a chair. Hearing his captive moving, Sasuke swiveled in his captains seat to speak. “Don’t bother trying to escape. We are on our way to Cloud City where you will be exchanged for the gem.”

“BASTARD!” Naruto hollered. “Untie me you jackass!” He struggled to get out of his bindings.

“Keep yourself calm. I don’t want to listen to you screeching the whole way to Cloud.” Sasuke said in an irritated voice.

“Too damn bad, jerk! Where’s my brother? If you hurt him I will kill you!” Naruto roared.

Sasuke chuckled lowly. “Bold words for someone tied up. Your brother is fine and will remain fine as long as he brings us the gem.” Sasuke’s voice turned mocking. “I will never understand why families do such stupid things for each other.”

Naruto snorted. “Of course you wouldn’t. All you have is that crazy creep Orochimaru. And he would kill you the minute you stopped being useful to him.”

“That’s not true” his eyes narrowed. “Orochimaru is grooming to me take over his empire. I will have power beyond your comprehension. While you will only have your ‘love’.”

Naruto flushed with anger. “I would take love over power if power turns people in arseholes like you! Besides what makes you think Orochimaru will give you anything? Has he ever said you will inherit his legacy or does he just order you around?”

“He has never said it” Sasuke frowned. “But he adopted me as his son and raised me. Why would Orochimaru have done that if he didn’t intend to have me as his heir?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Cause he’s crazy and you are useful to him at the moment? Besides if you are his son, why do you call him by his name and not father? And when was the last time he even gave you a hug?”

“He never liked to be called father.” Sasuke hummed. “And he doesn’t like to be touched.” Sasuke looked thoughtful and Naruto took his chance to try and divide Sasuke from Orochimaru further.

“See? What kind of father is that? You are scornful of love because you have never experienced it! And you never will as long as you serve that mad man!”

Sasuke stared at Naruto a moment before his eyes hardened. “Enough.” He grabbed a handkerchief and gagged Naruto who made a highly offended sound at the act. “I won’t listen to your lies anymore. Keep quiet.”

Naruto of course did the opposite and made as much noise while gagged as he could the whole trip.

******************************************************************************

The Will of Fire sailed smoothly through the air heading towards Cloud City. Anko stood at the helm guiding the ship while Iruka tried to piece together Pakkun and spoke to Kakashi. “Pakkun is very intricate. I’ve never seen anything like it.”Iruka carefully connected pieces knocked loose in the fight.

“He’s one of a kind.” Kakashi answered fondly. “Thank you for fixing him.”

“Don’t thank me till he’s fixed. I’m running blind here.” He murmured. “So are you going to tell me about your eye?”

Kakashi raised a hand and touched the scarred eye.” When I was a kid I got caught in the middle of a fight between Anbu and some mad scientist. I couldn’t get away fast enough and got hit with a wayward knife and lost my eye. My dad was an expert engineer. The best in the world. He’s the one who made Pakkun.” Iruka made an impressed hum. “So he made a new eye for me. It can work like a telescope allowing me to see far in the distance and is wired directly to my brain. The portion that handles memory specifically. So I technically have a photographic memory with this eye.”

Iruka looked at him confused. “If your father was such an amazing engineer, why are you so useless at it?”

Kakashi feigned a hurt look. “You wound me Iruka.” Iruka gave him a look and he chuckled. “My father was killed when I was 10 during an Anbu mission. He had always put off teaching me because of missions, saying he would train me when I got older.” Kakashi’s eyes were sad. “He never got the chance. That’s why I joined Anbu when I was old enough. If my father believed in it enough to die for it, then it was something I needed to do as well.”

Iruka closed a panel on Pakkun and placed his hand over Kakashi’s. “I’m sorry Kakashi, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories for you.”

Kakashi turned his hand to hold Irukas. “Don’t be sorry. You told me about your past it’s only fair you know about mine. Especially if we are going to get as close as I want.” He gave a slight leer and Iruka muttered ‘pervert’ under his breath. Kakashis thumb rubbed Irukas wrist, calming him. “We will get Naruto back and complete this mission.” He said softly. “Don’t worry. We-“

Kakashi was cut off by a tinny bark. Both men looked at Pakkun in astonishment as he got up and shook himself almost like a real dog. “You did it!” Kakashi exclaimed. “I did it.” Iruka echoed in stunned amazement.

“Pakkun.” Kakashi said as he pet the pug. “Thank you for saving us.”

Pakkun gave the mechanical dog equivalent of a snort. “I’m always saving you brat. Always will.” He looked at Iruka. “Thank you for fixing me.” He gave a small bow.

“How did you know it was me?” Iruka asked surprised.

Pakkun gave that snorting sound again. “Well it sure wasn’t Kakashi. He couldn’t fix a toaster.”

“Hey!” Kakashi protested as Iruka laughed. He smiled. “It’s good to have you back.”

Anko interrupted the reunion announcing they were arriving at cloud city. The men stood to watch the city come into view. It was an air powered city that seemed to float on clouds. But in reality it was a giant airship with a city on top and the ‘clouds’ were just stream put off by the engines keeping the city afloat.

“Hang on Naruto. I’m coming.” Iruka said softly as Kakashi squeezed his shoulder.

***************************************************************************

Night had already descended by the time they made it to the exchange spot. The city was lit up with a soft glow and the stars were very bright and clear since the city was floating above the clouds. Orochimaru and Sasuke were there but no sign of his monsters were seen on the street. Naruto, held by Sasuke and still gagged, was giving muffled complaints and shooting glares at the men who held him. The street was an almost unused side lane surrounded by tall buildings on one side and the edge of the floating ship to the other. They would not be interrupted here.

“Did you bring the gem?” Orochimaru hissed in a voice that sent shivers up Irukas spine.

Kakashi pulled the metal box out of his jacket. “Yes. Bring Naruto here and we will exchange them simultaneously.”

Orochimaru stared with narrowed eyes for a moment before nodding to Sasuke. The black haired man pulled Naruto forward and met Kakashi in the middle. As Kakashi put the box in Sasukes hand he pulled Naruto back and gently threw him towards Iruka who quickly untied and ungaged him. Kakashi walked back to Iruka and Naruto and told them in a low voice to be ready to run as Sasuke gave the box to Orochimaru.

Orochimarus grin was pure evil as he opened the box and held the gem. “Finally, my plan will come to completion!”

Sasukes eyes narrowed. “That’s not the gem! The airship is still running!”Orochimarus eyes widened and he looked up in fury at the rapidly retreating Anbu.

“Get the gem!” He snarled as Sasuke took off after them.

“Sasukes coming!” Iruka panted from the rear of the group running down the narrow lane.

Kakashi pointed ahead of them. “There’s a gate up ahead! If we can get through and close it he won’t be able to follow without going around the long way!”

As they reached the gate and Naruto went through, Sasuke threw a small dagger at the gate control causing the gate to crash down on Kakashi and Iruka. Kakashi was thrown forward towards Naruto but Iruka was thrown back. Kakashi scrambled up and clutched the gate with Naruto, trying to force it back open.

They were interrupted by a chilling laugh. Looking up they saw, to their horror, Iruka being held against Orochimaru by his neck. “That was a very stupid thing to do Anbu.” He hissed angrily. “Now you must be punished for crossing me!” He lifted Iruka with the hand around the mans neck and dangled him over the side of the city ignoring Kakashi’s panicked cries. “No one will take what is mine! I will control this world, and through my experiments, I will gain immortality! People will live and die at my whim! I will kill everyone who crosses me!”

Sasukes eyes narrowed. He glanced at the two terrified faces on the other side of the gate and, after a moment’s hesitation he makes a dangerous decision. Grabbing Orochimaru by the shoulders he pulls him back violently. Orochimaru lands with a thud and Iruka hits the ground, rolling a bit away.

“Oh? Betraying me are you Sasuke? I was getting bored with you anyway.” He smirked mockingly. Not replying, Sasuke grabbed him by his coat and hauled him towards the edge. “I will not be killed by you or anyone you insolent whelp!” Orochimaru hissed as he slid a dagger out of his boot and into Sasukes abdomen. Sasuke paused and staggered a moment as he let out a pained grunt. His eyes narrowed and he continued forward through the pain.

Orochimaru lost his smile as he realized Sasuke had reached the edge of the floating city. “You won’t kill your father Sasuke. I gave you everything. You are nothing without me!”

“You…are not my father” Sasuke rasped painfully and gave Orochimaru a final push.

Orochimaru did not scream as he fell to his death. He laughed.

As Sasuke stumbled back and fell to the ground clutching his stomach, the other three men finally managed to raise the gate. Iruka was gripped in twin hugs as the men assured themselves he was all right.

“Maybe there’s something to this love thing after all.” Sasuke wheezed. Naruto let go of Iruka and ran over. The other two followed and began trying to stop the bleeding. Sasuke ignored them and focused on Naruto, raising a hand to his cheek and smudging it with blood.

Naruto gripped the hand and murmured shakily “You saved my brother. Thank you.”

Sasuke smiled for the first time. “You were right. I was a pawn to him. A toy. He would have gotten rid of me as soon as I wasn’t useful anymore. Thank you for showing me the truth.”

“Forget about him!” Iruka demanded. “We’re gonna get you better and you can stay with us on our ship! It’s the best family in the world and you can join!’

Sasuke chuckled painfully. “Thank you, Naruto.” He whispered as he eyes closed and his hand fell limp.

*******************************************************************************

“Have I told you how nice you look today?” Kakashi muttered.

Iruka smiled up at him. “Only three times.” He chuckled.

Kakashi laughed and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Well you do. Everyone else in the restaurant tonight will be utterly jealous of me getting to have dinner with you.” The stylish crimson red suit brought out the richness of Irukas hair and eyes and the brown bowler hat suited the look perfectly.

Iruka blushed. “Such a flirt. Is this the place?” He asked looking up at a large two story white building.

Kakashi opened the large door. “Yeah follow me.”

They entered a room towards the back to see Naruto attempting to peel an apple while cussing at it. He seemed to be taking more meat off the apple then skin. Iruka chuckled. “How can you be so good with a knife in a fight and so bad with a knife in the kitchen?”

“It’s not my fault. These hospital knives are dull as a banana.” He grumbled and Sasuke smiled indulgently from the bed.

As Iruka moved to help Naruto with the apple Kakashi spoke to Sasuke. “The gem is hidden. Even if Orochimaru managed to survive that fall by some miracle, he won’t find it again.” Sasuke nodded. “So what are you going to do now? Take over Orochimarus empire?”

“NO!” Sasuke replied emphatically. “I don’t want anything to do with that man and his evil anymore.” He seemed to deflate. “But I’m not sure what I will do instead. That’s all I know.”

Kakashi hummed. “I want to take you on as an apprentice in my antique weapons business. And also in Anbu. I will train you to be a businessman and a spy.”

Sasuke stared at him a moment before smiling slightly and nodding. “I accept.” Naruto whooped and Iruka smiled softly at Kakashi.

“Of course you two are already official members after all you did for this mission” he told Naruto and Iruka.

Naruto jumped up excitedly. “Really?! Awesome! We can all be spies and go on adventures together!”

“I think I had enough adventure already” Iruka said wryly. He glanced at Kakashi. “But I could be persuaded.” Kakashi just smiled.

************************************************************************************

“That restaurant was amazing! I never knew food could taste that good.” Iruka complimented as he ascended the front steps into Kakashis home.

Kakashi took his hand and guided Iruka into the elegant sitting room where a plush deep blue loveseat and a roaring fire awaited them. “I’m glad you liked it” Kakashi said as they sat, close enough that their thighs touched. “I want to take you to all the best places here in Leaf.”

“Hmm you’re going to spoil me” Iruka murmured in reply, placing a hand on Kakashis thigh and leaning closer.

“That’s the idea” Kakashi smiled and gently grasped Irukas chin. Before he leaned in to share their first kiss he glanced around the room.

Iruka looked confused. “What are you looking for?”

“Anko. Wouldn’t surprise me if she jumped out from somewhere just to interrupt again.” Iruka gave an exasperated laugh and grabbed Kakashis face with his hands, kissing him firmly. Kakashis arms slid around Iruka and he found himself cradled in Kakashis lap while Kakashi slid his tongue past Irukas parted lips. Iruka pressed closer as he moaned into the kiss.

While Irukas hand slid into Kakashis surprisingly soft hair, Kakashis hand was wandering down to squeeze Irukas butt firmly. They broke the kiss and stared at each other with their foreheads touching for a short moment. Kakashi broke the silence. “I don’t want to rush you” he panted, “if you want to stop now I understand.”

Iruka gaped at him. “Kakashi, if you don’t take me to the bedroom right now I’m going to screw you right here on this couch!”

Kakashi gazed at him in shock for the briefest second before grabbing Iruka, throwing him over his shoulder and racing up the stairs to the bedroom, Iruka laughing the whole way. Dropping a still chucking Iruka onto the bed, he began to remove his coat. Iruka sobered at the sight, rising onto his knees while reaching out to unbutton Kakashis shirt. After the last button gave way Iruka slid his hands up Kakashis torso, exploring the pale skin. Kakashi growled as Iruka playfully tweaked his nipple distracting him from his attempt to strip off Irukas coat. He finally succeeded in getting Iruka stripped to the waist and took a moment to kiss him breathless again, their bare chests pressed together and hands exploring the newly revealed flesh.

When they finally broke the kiss, a wicked smile was the only warning Iruka had before he found himself lying on his back with his pants removed. He blinked and lifted himself onto his elbows to stare at Kakashi. “Damn you’re fast.”

“I’m slow when it counts” he leered as he removed his own pants leaving them both naked. Crawling up Irukas prone body slowly, he gazed at every inch of the exposed form beneath him with a smoldering intensity that made Irukas mouth go dry. Their lips met again as Kakashi lowered himself onto the other man and slowly ground his hips into Irukas. Someone moaned as Iruka clutched Kakashis back, his nails digging in as he lifted his hips to meet Kakashis.

Iruka panted harshly as Kakashi kissed his way down, pausing to bite and lick where the shoulder met the neck, driving Iruka wild. His moans increased in intensity as Kakashi licked and gently bit at his nipples, moving back and forth between the two. Kakashi paused after dipping his tongue into Irukas navel to pull a jar of oil from the bedside table. Iruka flushed further at the site of the jar and spread his legs invitingly. Kakashi groaned at the action before dipping his head and sliding his tongue up Irukas cock from base to head. Iruka cried out and lifted his hips, silently begging for more. His head jerked back exposing his throat as he arched up violently as Kakashi swallowed him to the root.

Irukas entire body was humming with pleasure as Kakashi slid an oil slick finger into him, gently stretching. By the time Kakashi had three fingers moving inside him, Iruka was so desperate he decided to take control. He flipped them both over so Kakashi was lying on his back and he was straddling Kakashis thighs. Grinning wickedly he grabbed the jar of oil and let it trickle over Kakashis erection before spreading it around with his hand. Kakashis eyes were narrowed and his breathing heavy as Iruka prepared him. “That” he panted “is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Iruka smirked as he slid forward, positioning himself over Kakashis cock. “I’m not done yet” he purred. He slowly lowered himself, moaning as Kakashi slid gradually deeper, until the silver haired man was fully seated inside him. Kakashi was shaking with the effort not to thrust up into that delicious heat. It was torture holding himself still waiting for Iruka to relax around him. After a moment Iruka locked eyes with him and slowly raised himself before sliding back down on Kakashis cock. They both panted harshly as Irukas movements gradually sped up until Iruka was slamming himself down to meet Kakashis upward thrusts.

“Ka… Kakashi…. I’m close….”Iruka groaned as he dug his fingers into Kakashis thighs.

Kakashis hand slipped around Irukas erection causing the younger man to cry out. “Come for me Iruka” he ordered “I want to watch you.” Kakashis words pushed Iruka over the brink and he screamed as he came harder than he ever had before. Kakashi groaned at the sexy sight, thrusting into Iruka a few more times before coming himself with a quiet moan.

Iruka slumped bonelessly onto Kakashi as he struggled to catch his breath. He smiled as Kakashis arms wrapped around him and stroked his back and hair. “Are you ok Iruka?” Kakashi asked softly.

“Perfect.” He sighed before letting out a large yawn. Kakashi chuckled and maneuvered them into a more comfortable position, facing each other with their arms and legs entwined. They gently kissed before falling into a sated sleep.

******************************************************************************

Iruka woke the heavenly smell of coffee brewing. He sat up in bed stifling a large yawn with the back of his hand and noticed he was alone. Grabbing a shirt from the floor he threw it on and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway a moment admiring the sight of Kakashi, clad only in black slacks, cooking breakfast.

“Good morning ‘Ruka” Kakashi smiled as he was greeted with the vision of Iruka wearing his shirt and nothing else. He wasn’t surprised by the lust it triggered but the strong possessiveness was a bit of a shock.

Iruka walked over to him and snuggled into his chest, sliding his arms around Kakashis waist and yawning once more. “Morning. Coffee.” He murmured sleepily. Kakashi chuckled and stroked Irukas unbound hair before lifting his chin for a morning kiss.

“Whatever my cute captain wants, my cute captain gets” Kakashi laughed as he pulled back to pour Iruka his coffee.

Iruka blushed and poked Kakashi in his side. “Don’t say silly things like that” he said in an embarrassed tone. Kakashi just chuckled and passed the steaming cup over before sliding his arms around Irukas waist again.

“You are so adorable when you wake up” he murmured while nuzzling Irukas neck. Iruka ignored him in favor of the life-giving brew in his hands.

“Nice to see my agents getting along so well” a voice intruded on the sweet moment. Iruka gasped and almost dropped his coffee while Kakashi just pulled back from Iruka and glared at Tsunade.

“Is knocking too much to ask?” Kakashi questioned dryly as Iruka buried his furiously blushing face in his hands, mumbling about all women being like Anko.

Tsunade just laughed. “When you two are done being cuddly, I have a new mission for you. A rogue group called Akatsuki is trying to collect the monster summoning scrolls recently discovered in an archeological dig. I need you two to stop them.”

Kakashi and Iruka stared at her for a moment. Iruka finally spoke: “I have a feeling life is never going to be dull in Anbu.”

Kakashi grinned and gave him a light kiss. “You wouldn’t want it any other way. Now let’s go hunt some evildoers.”


End file.
